


Addendum

by DetroitBabe



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Gen, The Final Dossier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetroitBabe/pseuds/DetroitBabe
Summary: In which I re-wrote Jeffries' dossier file and wrote one for Chet too, because I'm a smug bastard who thinks he can throw shade on Mark Frost





	1. INTEROFFICE MEMORANDUM

**Author's Note:**

> Jeffries' part was originally meant to be the last chapter of Zitterbewegung, but the POV shift felt weird so I cut it out, and wasn't sure if I'll ever do something with it, but after a re-read of TFD I decided to finish it, and write something for Chet, too. All my TP fics inhabit the same universe of headcanons, so there is a degree of overlap (redundancy?) with what I've written before. The order of reading technically doesn't matter, but this is meant as an epilogue, and is a bit context-lite in some places.

INTEROFFICE MEMORANDUM

DATE: September 21st, 2016 

FROM: TAMARA PRESTON, Special Agent

TO: GORDON COLE, Deputy Director

Dear Director Cole:

Let me begin with once again expressing my gratitude for everything that you have told me last night, and the trust and hope you have placed in me; it is my sincere wish and goal that you will not see it as misplaced.

With that in mind, I hope you will forgive me for being so quick to reap the fruits of my promotion, as I would like to re-submit my last year’s request for access to the files of case no. 001-43-25; or, as far as I was able to discern, the last ever file signed with Phillip Jeffries’ name.

As you might recall, I first came across 001-43-25, and indeed any mention of Jeffries’ existence, during my investigation of the late Major Briggs’ “archive”. There it cropped up again, in the documents pertaining to your first visit in Twin Peaks, and Colonel Milford’s Listening Post Alpha, in 1983. I must admit, though, with the amount of information found in the Major’s dossier, this particular piece of the puzzle must have slipped my mind - at least until it came up once again, from the mouth of Agent Cooper (?) at Yankton Prison. Regardless of my personal interest in the man who, as I have now learned, was the first leader of the Blue Rose Task Force - the Cooper connection on its own, I believe, warrants my curiosity.

Most respectfully yours,

_ Tamara Preston _

* * *

INTEROFFICE MEMORANDUM

DATE: September 22nd, 2016

FROM: GORDON COLE, Deputy Director

TO: TAMARA PRESTON, Special Agent

Dear Agent Preston:

I am afraid that I must, after careful consideration, deny your request once again. But don’t worry - the right time comes for everything.

For now, I am glad to see your enthusiasm. There is much work to be done. May I suggest you continue to look into the Palmer case, and Cooper’s disappearance afterwards, as a starting point - I think you might discover some new details.

Sincerely,

_ Gordon Cole _


	2. Phillip Jeffries

CASE # 008-072-0119 FILE # TP-15/19

CASE AGENT: PRESTON, Tamara

09/27/2016

Alright, let me get the story straight.

As we have determined, both you and Albert seem to have trouble remembering all the details of Jeffries’ sudden and brief return in 1989. I did, however, find a record of this event in the notes of its third witness - Dale Cooper. A description typed up, so it appears, by Cooper himself, hidden away in a file only him and you had access to. Let’s see what he has to say.

On February 16, 1989, around 10 a.m., Phillip Jeffries walked into your old office here in Philadelphia. Given the fact that for two years prior he has been stationed in Buenos Aires, Argentina, and has spent the last six months of said two years completely off the radar, working his way up to being declared MIA, this came as a bit of a shock to everyone present; although Cooper notes that he had a feeling something’s going to happen because of a dream he had the night before [1]. Interestingly enough, it also looks like it came as a bit of a shock to Jeffries himself, who, according to Cooper’s report, “appeared distraught and confused”. He also notes that Jeffries asked who Cooper was [2], “seemed like he tried to tell us something very important, but we couldn’t make any sense out of it”, and told Albert that “we live inside a dream” - a phrase you have now heard in _ your _ dream.

As Jeffries grows increasingly distressed, all the lights in the building begin to flicker. Albert and Cooper leave the room, and by the time they come back, Jeffries is gone; according to you, the only eyewitness to his disappearance, gone into thin air as soon as you look away for a few seconds. In the meantime, every electrical device in the vicinity short-circuits; the security cameras go haywire, the phones and intercoms momentarily go dead, and some unfortunate soul from HR gets stuck in the elevator three floors down. Of Jeffries there is no trace, neither then or ever again - except for, as you have learned later, his similarly strange and brief appearance back in Buenos Aires, _ on the very same morning, _ because clearly this case wasn’t complicated enough yet.

I am not quite sure what to make of it, Chief. Phillip Jeffries was the first Blue Rose agent to suddenly disappear off the face of the Earth, but he was not the last; Desmond and Cooper, according to every report, vanished every bit as abruptly, and in equally inexplicable circumstances. Worrying as that is, what bugs me even more are the things Jeffries had said in 1989 - things that now, almost three decades later, seem almost prophetic, although as vague and difficult to interpret as prophecies are wont to be. Allow me to hold out on conclusions for a little longer here; this is strange ground, and I would rather tread carefully.

[1] This, judging by what I have seen of Cooper's case notes so far, seemed to be the standard practice. You told me once, when I first came to Philadelphia, to let you know if I have any interesting dreams. Back then I didn't understand what you were getting at; now I am beginning to see. Therefore, I am dutifully reporting that I keep dreaming about doppelgangers, although in the present circumstances, that might be more memory than premonition.

[2] Speaking of premonitions and doppelgangers: this happened over a month before Cooper's disappearance and the emergence of the Double. More visions from the future?

* * *

03/04/2017

As per your suggestion, I have spent the past weeks investigating the town of Twin Peaks, a full report on which you will now find on your desk. Having that cleared, but left with more than a few loose threads hanging, I came back to Phillip Jeffries, and his connection with Dale Cooper - or, should I say, Cooper’s double.

I am now fully convinced that this is what Jeffries’ words said to Cooper, or about Cooper, in 1989, referred to. That, just as we thought in the light of last year’s events, he was not confused about Cooper’s identity, but rather putting it into question, suggesting to you and Albert that he might not be who you think he is. That leaves us, of course, with the big question: if, as we have established, the Double’s appearance followed the real Cooper’s disappearance in March 1989, how did Jeffries know about him a full month prior? The answer, I suspect, might have something to do with Jeffries spontaneously materializing and dematerializing in your office. But any explanation that I can think of makes my head ache, so, in desperate need of establishing a linear causation, I decided to start from the beginning.

Here’s what I found.

Phillip Jeffries was born on the 23rd of January, 1947, in a small town in rural Louisiana, as an only child to a working-class family. He finished high school, but never attended a college; however, despite not fulfilling the requirement of higher education, he was admitted into FBI training at Quantico in 1967, following a recommendation that I was able to trace back to the field office in New Orleans, and an agent named J.R. Lefevre, who apparently recruited Jeffries as some sort of semi-official paid informant. There was a small file still gathering dust in their archives; it contained a case report pertaining to a prostitution ring and a sting operation that Jeffries seems to have been involved in, somehow, although the report is obfuscatingly vague and makes for quite a frustrating read. Fun fact: the report states Jeffries’ birthplace as Yorktown, Virginia; astoundingly, no-one thought to fact-check that, and in the age before computerization it has slipped through. How did the police even work back then? Anyway, the attached photograph was unmistakably the right Phillip Jeffries, same as on his Quantico class picture, and the one in our files.

(Did you know about any of this, Chief?)

Still, whatever exactly Phillip Jeffries was doing in New Orleans, it looks like he showed some potential as a future FBI agent. If his school records were rather unremarkable, his teachers at Quantico were more generous in comments. They described Jeffries as sharp, smart and stubbornly determined; at the same time, several of them expressed doubts as to whether he’s good law enforcement material; apparently, he had a bit of a troublemaker reputation. Joke’s on them, though: even if with a few spots on the record, Jeffries graduated on top of the class, alongside you, of course, as I’m sure you remember well, and took a position as a field agent in Pittsburgh.

There, from what I gathered, he mostly worked undercover, assigned to a number of investigations into organized and drug-related crime in the years 1970-1973. Here’s something that you probably know, but that came as quite a surprise to me: his partner in that time was none other than Windom Earle. How far does this tangled web of connections extend? I can’t help but wonder. Was Phillip Jeffries already on Blue Book’s, or Windom’s, radar? It seems that he was the one who introduced Windom to you, when in 1973, upon his own request, he was transferred to the main office in Philadelphia, effectively laying down the foundations for what was soon to become the Blue Rose taskforce; but was their meeting simply a coincidence, or was it orchestrated? Could you shed some light on this, Chief? After all, you should know best; you and Phillip worked together until a year after the Lois Duffy case, when you were promoted to Deputy Director, and Phillip Jeffries was given an extended leave of absence for reasons not disclosed. What was that, by the way? Some highly classified assignment?

(At this point, I wouldn’t be surprised to hear it was an alien abduction.)

Upon his return in 1978, he was appointed the leader of the now formally formed task force, named after Lois Duffy’s last words, according to the story you and Albert told me. I won’t bore you with the details of what comes next, you know them better than me, anyway: you worked on a number of Blue Rose marked cases, all of which offered fascinating questions and glimpses beyond the boundary of what we call reality, and yielded no concrete answers; yet you trudged on. You lost Windom to his violent breakdown, but in turn you have recruited agents Rosenfield, Desmond and Cooper. In 1983, you and Jeffries visited Douglas Milford’s Listening Post Alpha on Blue Pine Mountain near Twin Peaks, and met with Major Briggs. Jeffries himself remained on active duty for the next three years, working mainly solo, and occasionally partnering with Chet Desmond or Albert.

And thus we come to 001-43-25.

The story begins in the spring of 1986. Construction workers hired for the development of a new residential area on the outskirts of Las Vegas discover a body on the site. An old shack, remainder of a disused electrical substation, reveals a gruesome sight: a decomposing body of a young man with his skull smashed in - judging by the attached pictures, in much the same way as we found Bill Hastings. According to the report, the victim was probably Latino, approximately in his 30s, dead for several days, and never identified. The head trauma was indicated as the cause of death; the murder weapon was not found. Multiple shots were fired from the gun still clutched in the victim's hand, most likely in an attempt at self-defence, but they went into the walls, and the blood found on the scene was determined to be the victim’s. Most interestingly, further investigation of the site revealed that our John Doe was sitting on a hidden stash of pure cocaine.

Jeffries left a number of notes on the margins of the photocopy of the report; some simply highlighting the details, some being more enigmatic comments, such as:

_ thin place?? _

_ electricity _

_ drug trafficking - victim buyer? seller? stolen? transit? _

_ 3 night dream of a locked room - locked in with something _

_ no face _

_ BLUE ROSE. _

Whatever the hell he meant, he must have been onto something, because the investigation leads to an arrest (although there is insufficient evidence for the charge of murder), and eventually to Jeffries taking an extended posting in Buenos Aires by the end of the summer. 

Once again, he is working undercover, and manages to infiltrate what in his own reports he makes out to be a sprawling criminal enterprise. Over the next year, his reports are getting progressively more rare and more vague - and his own notes [1], recovered later from his personal belongings, shorthand, almost reading like code, clearly meant for himself only, don’t shed much more light onto the situation, save for one recurring detail: mentions of someone named Judy. We will get to that later.

In 1987, Jeffries makes contact with his handler for the last time, and submits a report that reads half like a goodbye letter, and half like ramblings of a madman. He evades the agent who was supposed to keep an eye on him and checks into the Palm Deluxe hotel, paying upfront, in cash, for the next three weeks. Shortly before this time passes, one of the guests complains about a bad smell coming from his room; Jeffries does not respond, someone suggests something bad might have happened, so the manager opens the door. They find the place in disarray, but it looks like all of Jeffries’ belongings, as well as the room key, are still in there; of him, however, there is no trace, unless you count the blood on the bed, and what is described as a circle of soot or tar roughly in the centre of the room. They call the police. I have pulled up excerpts of statements taken from the hotel staff; they made for an interesting read.

Three people were present when Jeffries’ room was opened: Sergio Casas, bellhop; Maria Alvarez, maid; and Bernard Mazin, concierge. The consensus was, at this point Mrs. Alvarez was the last known person to see Jeffries - three days before then, when she was making rounds cleaning the rooms, changing towels and so on. He ordered some food to his room, tipping the maid generously, and then locked himself in after giving explicit instructions to not be disturbed again. However, in Mrs. Alvarez’ own words, “he didn’t seem like he was well”; it was her who later suggested to open the door, worried that Jeffries was sick and in need of assistance; the manager decided it was a valid enough reason to potentially violate a guest’s privacy.

But the room was empty. A classic locked room mystery: windows closed from the inside, door locked with the key still inside [2], on the bedside table. Jeffries’ belongings - clothes, the aforementioned case notes, passport, even his wallet and his gun, were all there, but of him there was no trace, except for some blood on the bed and a circle of soot scorched into the floorboards, if that counts. According to the witnesses, the room _ smelled _ like something had died in it, but there was no actual body.

So, what happened? Is it possible that the man who checked into the Palm Deluxe was not the _ real _ Jeffries, and that he died and disappear the same way we have seen the tulpa of Diane Evans disappear? Or did he vanish in some other way, like Desmond and Cooper after him?

Whatever the correct answer is - and, I am afraid, we might never learn it for certain - this was not quite the end yet. As you recalled, Jeffries was seen again, almost two years later, in your old office here in Philadelphia. On the same day, at roughly the same time, in fact, Jeffries reappeared quite suddenly in the lobby of the Palm Deluxe hotel, scaring the living daylights out of the poor bellhop, Sergio Casas. Again, he seemed disoriented and distraught, and did not respond to questions; instead, according to Mr. Casas’ statement, he suddenly cried out as if in pain, and disappeared in a flash of light, leaving behind a scorched mark on the wall. There is a picture of it in the police files - and what it reminds me of, insistently, are those atomic blast shadows from Hiroshima. The police didn’t quite know what to make of it, and frankly, neither do I. The only frame of reference I have, outside of the realms of science-fiction, is what happened to Major Briggs: his disappearance and presumed death, a sudden reappearance of a body, not a day older despite years passing, and some form of consciousness living on, traversing other dimensions - if we are to believe what Bill Hastings told us before he died.

Unbelievable as it is, it might be the most sound theory we have. And I am not the first one to propose it, am I? In Jeffries’ files, I have found a transcript of a meeting you held on January 5th, 1989, and there, the following words, ascribed to you:

_Given the high risk profile of the assignment, it is entirely possible he has... wound up in some unmarked grave, but I do not believe that is the case. If I might share something personal: agent Jeffries has told me once, a long time ago, that he has been dreaming of passing over to some other place, some other world which he became increasingly convinced was real. I believe he was right about that, and that he has found this place, or it has found him. He was always seeking something further; I think this world was never enough for him, and he has found a way to leave it - perhaps some other way than death._

We may only speculate if you were right.

[1] Apart from some loose papers attached to the file, I also found a ledger, stored away in the evidence locker together with the rest of Jeffries' belongings recovered from his hotel room in Argentina. It contained a seemingly random array of items: a map of an electrical grid, some points marked without a comment; a newspaper cutout relating the discovery of secret tunnels underneath Buenos Aires; a bunch of faded missing persons posters; sketches of symbols similar to what agent Cooper found in the so-called Owl Cave near Twin Peaks; a book on Mesopotamian mythology, loaned from a public library (the fees must be quite a sum by now, I imagine); a copy of the 1986 investigation report from Las Vegas, again generously annotated on the margins; a list of names, a good few of which hit a match in police databases; and multiple passages from Aleister Crowley’s writings. Don't ask me.

[2] It was not the only copy, though; there was also a spare key, only given out in the event of a guest losing the original, and the master key used by the cleaning staff, both kept safely at the reception and accounted for. There is, of course, the possibility that one of the staff members was lying, and got into the room earlier, locking it behind them, or even that Jeffries himself unofficially borrowed or stole the spare key, or got a copy made from the one he was given; but somehow I feel like that would have been too easy.


	3. Chet Desmond

CASE # 008-072-0119 FILE # TP-18/19

CASE AGENT: PRESTON, Tamara

02/15/2017

I am still attempting to re-examine everything that has happened in Twin Peaks, and I find myself circling back, over and over again, to the Palmer case. But that is not the beginning of the story, is it?

After all, our task force’s involvement reaches back to the murder of Teresa Banks in the nearby town of Deer Meadow, which agent Cooper has later established to be connected to the subsequent deaths of Laura palmer and Madeleine Ferguson. I have the strangest feeling that we keep forgetting about it. The head investigator in the Banks case was special agent Chester Desmond; I feel like we are forgetting about him, too. In the interest of thoroughness, I decided to look into him.

Chester Desmond was born on the 26th of July, 1956 in Twin Bridges, Montana. He completed the FBI training at Quantico in 1978, and took a posting in the regional office in Portland, OR, where he worked for the remainder of his career. (Side note: he had quite an astounding track record, and it is surprising he has never been promoted beyond special agent. According to Albert, the word was he would have been, were it not for an altercation with one of his superiors. Apart from that, I suppose being inducted into the Blue Rose counts as a promotion, too.) As far as I was able to discern, he first appeared on our radar in 1980, when he investigated the Sheckley family case.

To summarize it briefly: on the 1st of January, 1980, just after 3 a.m., the local services receive a call about a fire that has broken out in a residential area of Portland. The response is slightly delayed due to a high number of emergencies occurring that night, as one might expect; by the time the fire department arrives at the scene, the house has suffered extensive damage. Thankfully, the fire is extinguished before it can spread further; however, the occupants - a man named Alfred Sheckley, his wife Elaine and their three children, aged 16 to 21 - are found inside, dead. The exact cause of the fire was never established, and the incident would have probably been written off as an unfortunate ending to a New Year’s party, an accident involving large amounts of alcohol, a dose of bad luck, and an open flame, or perhaps a fault in the electrical installation, were it not for one disturbing detail: the five victims were found sitting in a circle in the living room, which was determined as the epicenter of the fire, lacking any signs of struggle or attempting to escape. The police suspected that the family might have been dead already by the time the fire broke out, and that it might have been set deliberately to cover up the evidence of a crime, but the examinations of the bodies and the scene yielded no conclusive results.

If you will permit me a small foray into the realms of fantasy, Chief: the photographs taken at the scene, and the state and position of the bodies, bear striking resemblance to the infamous 19th century accounts of supposed spontaneous human combustion. This is not my official theory, so don’t quote me on this, but I am slowly learning to ignore Sherlock Holmes’ golden advice and _ not _ eliminate the impossible.

In any case, it gets curiouser and curiouser. The FBI gets involved because Alfred Sheckley was reported missing ten years prior when, according to his wife, he did not return from work one night. He was never reported found, but became a person of interest again when his fingerprints were found on the scene of a double murder that occurred outside Seattle in March 1979. For the lack of sufficient evidence, neither the Seattle murders nor the house fire have ever been fully explained, despite agent Desmond’s best efforts. But certain similarities with the Lois Duffy case - a person going missing, only to reemerge in connection with a violent crime, and die in unusual, mysterious circumstances not long thereafter - have drawn Phillip Jeffries’ attention, and earned Desmond a visit from the newly formed Blue Rose task force.

In the coming years, Jeffries has frequently visited the Portland office, and has worked with Desmond on a number of cases fitting - in his opinion - into the Blue Rose profile. He even suggested agent Desmond as his future replacement or successor as the task force leader; this, however, has never come to be, as he has disappeared shortly after Jeffries was declared MIA, and in the meantime Blue Rose fell under your direct supervision, as it remains to this day.

They must have made an interesting team. From what I have gleaned, he didn’t exactly share Jeffries’ esoteric interests, but perhaps that is what Jeffries liked about working with him – an anchor in reality, so to speak. And for all his practical, down-to-earth approach, he wasn’t too much of a skeptic – in his reports, he noted astonishing observations, just as matter-of-factly as one would describe any „ordinary” crime. An odd outlook on life, perhaps, but making him most suited for the job. As Albert put it, he was the sort of a man who would witness an UFO crash into someone’s field and give the aliens a parking ticket. Makes you wonder - how many strange things a person must see to become accustomed, or numbed to them? Although perhaps it is entirely a matter of character; after all, for people like Windom Earle or Phillip Jeffries, every new case seemed to only further fuel a dangerous fascination.

On his last case, the murder of Teresa Banks, Desmond was partnered with Sam Stanley, an agent whose name I have seen in several documents pertaining to Blue Rose cases, on which he was consulted as a forensic scientist; although, as I understand, he was never inducted into the task force proper, and never knew the precise nature of the things it dealt with.

I went to see him, Chief. I don’t know if you are still keeping tabs on him, but he now runs a scale model shop in a small town near the Canadian border, where his family comes from. I knew he has left the force following agent Desmond’s disappearance, officially having suffered a personal breakdown and placed on administrative leave. I took the liberty of asking Albert about the circumstances of this. What he told me came as little surprise, all things considered: Stanley left angry, hard to say if more at himself or the Bureau. His partner had vanished into thin air practically right from under his nose, and he never knew how or why, although it was clear that there were people who did. I cannot blame him for being upset. Forgive me, but I also wonder: why was he never a member of the task force, despite working with it on multiple occasions? I’m only curious.

When we met, and I introduced myself, I got the impression that he was still angry, albeit in a quiet, inward way that suited his character. Curiously, though, when I asked him about Chet Desmond, he seemed to have trouble recalling who I was talking about. This immediately struck me as strange - one would think that the Banks case would be a memorable enough event in his life, and that he would well remember agent Desmond, if he was the reason for his change of career path, and if his disappearance had such an emotional impact on him. But I had to practically explain to him all this before he finally nodded with understanding, muttering something indistinct as he stared into his coffee cup. He told me he only had vague recollections of what happened back then; it was almost thirty years ago, and he has had a bit of a drinking problem around the time of his quitting the Bureau, as he admitted. Human memory is imperfect, of course, and it can play tricks of its own; still, I found it all more than a little odd. I asked him about an electric train he was tinkering with, and he told me a great deal about railroad history in the U.S., which, I must admit, was pretty interesting, but he couldn’t tell me much about agent Desmond or the Banks case, beyond a handful of the most generic descriptions. At some point, he mentioned something about Desmond being “called back to Montana”, but when I pressed him for explanation, he couldn’t tell me much more. It was just something he thought he had heard back then, he said. It is possible this was some sort of cover story, an official explanations given to those outside of Blue Rose, although I have found no record of it; but I have another theory, too.

I thought about your sudden remembering of Jeffries’ brief return in 1989, and of the strange haziness that surrounded the events in Twin Peaks in the mind of anyone I talked to there, sometimes even apparent in discrepancies in official records as well. So, is it possible that having - to all intents and purposes - vanished off the face of the Earth, Chet Desmond also began to fade out of the memories of his colleagues? It is a disquieting thought, that someone could be erased from reality in such a way. Drawing these parallels further, although this may be nothing more than wild conjecture – if Phillip Jeffries and Dale Cooper have returned, however briefly, and each in his own circumstances, is it possible that we have missed a similar returning of Chet Desmond? However evanescent the basis for this hypothesis was, I tried looking into it.

There was a Chet Desmond living in Montana. He looked just like agent Desmond, but according to his records he has never joined the FBI. He was a clerk in a department store in Twin Bridges, and played in a band performing in a local bar on Saturday nights. He left home in 1991, and his current whereabouts are unknown. Make of that what you will.

Do you want me to keep digging, Chief?


End file.
